


Cool Kids

by elandhop



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, fan video of max to "cool kids", i need max and el to be best friends, i thought this song fit max to a "t"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: Max just wants to fit in with the Party, and make some new friends.Fan video of Max Mayfield to Echosmith's "Cool Kids".





	Cool Kids

Max is one of my favorite characters, and I thought this song really fit her. Throughout this video I wanted to explore her relationship with Mike and her brief encounter with El! Let me know what you think.


End file.
